


Preparing to Travel

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius begins his journey back to England





	Preparing to Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The hunt was exquisite. Swooping in, like a bird, into the crowd of waiting prey was intoxicating, invigorating and quite filling. My Master had all the preparations ready for my departure and removing his glamour upon me, he had me send Armand with Augustus and I included a list of demands for Rodolphus. My Master had gathered all the necessary information on the whereabouts of those who had left me to die and those who destroyed my family.  
  
Oh yes... Ms Granger would pay dearly for destroying my son. But, first I must make arrangements for my travel. We each have a slave, a human companion, who is bound to provide for our welfare when we are most vulnerable. As Augustus plans to travel by daylight, I must ensure that he doesn't merely open my coffin at high noon and leave me to burn. My slave has been ordered to require that travel be nearest dusk. I will be able rise and complete the journey if I feel threatened and it will do Augustus well to see just whom he's now in allegiance with.  
  
We traverse through the Carpathian Mountains on horse and buggy from my Master's castle and by the time we reach the shore, it is fully dark and I am able to rise. There is no greater need to feed than upon waking. And no greater thrill to see Augustus' eyes widen when he sees me rise from my coffin and stand beside it.  
  
"Good evening, Augustus," I bow with my gaze fixed upon his and laugh when he stammers at my name.  
  
"Lu... Lu... Lucius... but you're dead."  
  
"Yes, I am, and much like your creation there, I am not." I turn to my slave and wrap my arm around his waist and draw him to me. He turns his head to the side and bears his neck for my feasting. I can smell the fear in Augustus as he watches me in horrified shock as my fangs lengthen and sinking into that warm pulse, I feel my own heart begin to beat. The blood courses through my veins as I feed, a few rivulets sliding down my chin as I move my jaw to suckle every drop of life I can get without killing my slave. Just before his heart begins to slow, I pull back, my fangs still dripping crimson from my feast and licking my lips, I savour the remnants of my meal like I once savoured a fine wine.  
  
"Breakfast."


End file.
